


What you find in a ally way.

by Evening_tea_and_lights



Series: Mafia and the murder with L.O.V.E [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 3 room apartment, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Part Kinks, Dark Humor, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, If other person then reader, Mafia vs mafia, Mafia with police, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Sans is a mad smart ass, Torture and Violence, Weapon kinks not readers, Wepons, With a twist!, You are in the the mafia!, bad language, he he he, so many weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_tea_and_lights/pseuds/Evening_tea_and_lights
Summary: You wake up in your room. Later on you head for the store sense your out of food. But a scream can be heard and what you find is not really expected.





	1. The person you meet in a ally way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A AU inspired by the song love me, love me, love me by Kikuo and murder!sans.
> 
> Second work i guess. But this is one of my small ones. It’s not super clear were it will go but i have ideas.

You wake up with a jolt. You’re back and head hurts like crazy and somehow your strangled in your own bed sheds? You start untangling yourself and starts standing up.

~Time skip~

You start making your way home from the grocery store. It’s a cold autumn evening. The streetlights are coloring the environment a dark orange. 

Your head and back still hurts a little but it is nothing you can’t handle. The guys in that gang really knew how to fight with bare hands. But even so they didn’t stand a chance. 

You come out on the alley way where a lot of ambush is going on from gang to gang. Lucky for you, you had a nice shot gun strapped to your leg under you long jacket.  
A scream is heard.  
A loud sound that can be heard easily through the quiet night. 

You start running towards the noise. A normal human would turn tail and run. But you were a little bit crazy and if you could help someone from being coldly murdered then so be it! 

You hear the scream die down and when you come to a nearby alley. You lay your body against the wall and slowly turning your head towards the scene.

Everything turns black on you for a second, until you can see what’s going on.

A monster? Skeleton is strangling a woman and there is blood everywhere. Fuck how… nasty? 

Soon the skeleton turns his head? Skull and starts staring at you with a red, blue eye, that’s glowing purple? He must have excellent hearing. 

You take a step towards the Skelle and he starts looking intimidated 

” Don’t move” 

he is talking without lips?  
Does he mean you or the woman he is killing or killed?  
You see how the lady is life less.  
So, she is dead. 

Huh…

He means you then.

You let your hand fall to your gun on your left leg. He doesn’t notes. Good.

You hear a snapping sound. You instantly look to the lady’s neck. He snapped her neck right of. How strong is this guy? 

He let’s go of the women’s dead body. It falls to the ground with a loud *dump* and you can see the marks of fingers over her pale skin. 

You quickly look back to the skeleton. He’s eyes are wide open and he has a sadistic grin on he’s teeth. Great… He won’t be an easy kill, you think.

“Hi there, little bird~” 

He’s voice is dark and very low. It sends a shiver down your spine and you feel how your animal instincts starts screaming for you to run. But you don’t.

He turns he’s body so he stands towards you. You easily tower over the shorter skeleton monster. But something feels of, as you straiten yourself to look more intimidating.

“What is a young lady like yourself doing here? Hmm~?” 

He starts dragging he’s hand over he’s blue hoody to take away the blood from the lady that’s stuck to he’s hands.

Your face fall to an emotionless poker face. Making him frown in disbelief of how you cannot react with any emotion in this situation.

“Well I was trying to save that lady over there” you point towards the now dead lady on the ground. “But it looks like I was a little too late” your tone was sarcastic so you end up chuckling at your own remark.

It seems as you have cut him off guard, just how you had planned. You fast as hell snatch the gun out of its holder, on your left leg and pointing it right at him dead silent.

As fast as you pointed the gun towards him, you fired at his skull. 

Not a second later you felt a hand of bones grab your other arm. You immediately punch your elbow into his ribs. 

He falters his grip on your arm and you turn 180° and punch his cheek bone. You see how your hand gets bloody by the hard impact. But thanks to your adrenalin kick you don’t feel any pain. 

He steps back and has he’s head towards the ground under the time he’s looking at you. He raises up his hand and relocate his jaw. 

You are now happy that you’re in the mafia, this guy could have kill you easily if you didn’t know how to fight.

You hear him chuckle, you raise an eyebrow in response.

“ So the little bird can fight, eyy?!” 

He’s voice is telling that he’s pissed. He, He, He. Great, you needed a good fight.

“Well this “little bird” is in the mafia and knows more about fighting then you ever will” 

You give him a smirk, he is done for.  
You run towards him, gun in hand. He raises he’s hand up towards you and with a loud *thud* your soul is out of your chest. Son of a

“Put me dow...!” 

He slams you into the alley wall and you feel how hard the impact is. Your ribs must be broken. He presses you harder into the wall. Making the stone wall crumble under your body. 

“ So you’re in the mafia?” 

He lingers closer towards you. When he’s a meter from you he stops, still having his hand up and a sadistic smile splattered on he’s teeth. 

“You better tell me witch family you belong to, or I will have no use of you.”

He’s closer now even more than before. You can feel his breath on you face and you mind is burning with pain.

Dame it! 

You spit on he’s face, but he doesn’t move, he just keeps smiling that shit eating grin. 

Fuck him and all his fucking stubborn magic!

You slowly open your mouth to speak.

“Wh…what… would a monster… need… to know… that?” 

You take large gulps of air between words.  
Dame it why is it so hard to speak?!

He laughs and shakes he’s head in respond. He takes he’s hand and strangling you after he laughs. 

“Now, now little bird, don’t be stupid” He slowly move his skull to beside your ear. “Or I WILL HAVE A MAD TIME KILLING YOU“ 

Your eyes wide by his words, something you hadn’t feel in a long time. FEAR. You were afraid of this man in front of you. 

He was now choking you and you could feel the bruises being made by his bone hands. You try dragging your hand to grip his arm that’s shocking you. 

The gravity magic makes it harder to move but after a couple of seconds your hand grips hard on his arm. Your nails digging into the fabric of his hoody. 

When you can feel, your nails tapping on his bones you drag them towards you, making the fabric of the hoody rip into shreds. Your nails are dipped in magic rejection liquid, which makes magic outside of the body of any kind, disappear for minutes.

His eye stops glowing purple after a few seconds. His magic disappearing from around your body. He seems surprised at the change of play, as you now rip his arm from your trout. You use your body weight to make him lose balance and fall, back first on the ground with you on top of him.

Before he can say anything, you punch him again on his cheek bone and another one on the underside of his chin. Having your legs to hold down his arms and hands.

He keeps that smile after every punch and after a few more hard punches he blacks out. You wait to make sure his out and you climb carefully of him. Shaken after the emotion of fear and adrenalin.

“What a cocky, IDIOT” 

You say wean picking him up on your back. You guess he could become a great asset to the family if trained right. 

You feel how your body refuse to move by your injuries so you take a monster candy to heal you for now.

You then start picking up your groceries from earlier, while having the skeleton man on your back. You then rush towards your apartment to make sure no one sees you.

You guess this day was forming into something interesting, wean you open your door to the apartment. 

You let the skeleton glide of your back and fall on the hard-wooden floor. You glance at his form, still out cold. 

You take of your bloody shoes and coat. You’ll have to wash them later. You quickly put your groceries to the side and take out some magic restraints ropes to tie the skeleton with from the wardrobe.

You take of his hoody and shoes from his limp body, thinking you could wash them too. He had a tank top under the hood and a pair of training short covering to his knees. 

You dig your hands under his tank top and look for any kind of weapons. You look him over after injuries as well but he looks fine, besides your own punch marks.

You tie his arms behind his back and decide to take up his tank top to set the arms together into his spine. Preventing him to move or use any magic, seeing how he use it the last time.  
You also tie his feet together to make him unable to go anywhere. You then take a piece of cloth to blind him with as well.

After that was done, you carry him to the living room, planting him on the couch in the middle of the room against the wall.

He looks really worn out.  
He must have come to stealing or something like that to stay alive.

You turn around towards the hall again to take your grocery’s. 

Skeletons POV:

He feels how he is lying against something plushy, he starts opening his eye sockets to try seeing his whereabouts, but something is blocking the way.

He tries raising his arm to take the thing away but a jolt of pain from the spine shots into his body. Someone has tied his arms to his spine, which makes it imposable to move without breaking.

He decides to use his magic to see through the cloth over his eye sockets.  
It barely works, he feels the rope tied to his spin, arms and feet, draining his abilities by the second.

He looks around with only his eyes, sense not knowing who may be having him tied up.

On the left of him is a wall with a large window decorated with flowers and a mini fountain? The room is pretty big, consider it having a couch (that his on) a flat TV that is into the wall ifront of him.

On the left side of the TV is a door to a balcony it seems and in the corner beside the window and the door is an armchair.

Also, a dinner table with six chairs at the right of the TV.

He then looks a little more to the right and in the corner of his eye can he see a opening in the wall. It looks like its leading to the kitchen and something or someone moving in there. It´s the last thing he sees before blacking out again from magical lost.

Y/N POV:

You turn around uncaringly for the man, to starts putting your groceries into the fridge.

You put them on the kitchen stand and start looking if every thing made it. Only some fruit was smash wean the bag hit the ground and that’s a relief.

You take up your cooking book and look up a good recipe for some chicken casserole.

You take out the ingredients necessary from the bag and put the rest in the fridge. You then take some magic powder from the pantry. (that your family member gave to you so it made the food healing for your injuries) and then you started.

~Time skip~.

After a hard tow hours you hade a healing master peace in front of you.

You took a teaspoon from the drawer and used it to taste the casserole.

O my. This is to good! 

You slowly feel how your ribs start healing and your other injuries fade with it.

You open the drawer and took out tow plates. You put them on the kitchen stand and took a lager soupspoon to serve the food on the plates.  
You added some salt and then you were done. 

You then turn your head towards the couch where the skeleton was. He’s head was now turn in your direction. Looks like he’s awake and in perfect timing to.

You take the tow plates and head out towards the living room. You put the plates on the table to your right and then go back to the kitchen to get tow glass of water and some cutlery.

You walk back to the table, feeling his eyes on your form the hole time. You turn to fixing the table for now.  
When your done doing that, you turn towards him. You guess now’s the time.

“Let’s talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have to cut here. I’m tired and need to sleep
> 
> If you liked it tell me and motivate me to do more! And creative criticism is always welcomed!


	2. At the apartment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to get the skeleton man to eat and then the best idea is probable to get him to boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bad thing. I should have worked on my other work but nah. I hade more ideas for this one. So, here have a crappy chapter that took a week to finish! (`\°^°`\\)

You now stand strait in front of the couch were the skeleton is. He has his head up towards you and that sick smile is back on his skull.  
You crouch down to his levels while having your hands on your knees.

“So, your awake?” The question flew out of your mouth before you could stop yourself.

“hmm?” His voice is still low as you remembered but this time it´s raspier and lees cocky.

“So, you are awake. Good, I made chicken casserole” you gesture to the table. “you need to eat.”

His smile dips a little by your calming tone and the mentioning of food.

“...”

He doesn’t say anything. This makes you annoyed and you roll your eyes.  
You stand up and take your hands to help him sit strait. He doesn’t struggle wean you hold his arms, he seems to help you more than anything.

Wean his sitting up he’s feet is slammed into your chin with brutal force. Your head flips back and you can feel you neck cracking a little.  
You land on your back on the cold floor. You hear him chuckle. It seems you can’t let your guard down around him after all.

It makes you smile more than anything. You flip your body backwords to land on your feet. You take your hand and feel where you were hit.

Huh, his hit was hard enough to make marks of his feet under your chin. You slowly trace the marks with your fingers, it feels swollen.

“So, was that fun for you?” You ask him but he doesn’t respond. You sit down in front of him thinking.  
How should I confront him? He seems very clever and he’s healing pretty fast.

You need to talk to Boss about this. But he still need to eat... If what you think Boss has planned for him he needs the energy.

You stand up and move towards the table getting his plate, fork and water. You put it on the couch table.

 

Skeletons POV:

He has no intention what so ever to do as she says. Even if his hungry, he has no idea if its poised or not.

He has not seen her face yet (because of all these fucking restraints!) but judging on how she ACTs, he can almost be sure it’s the woman how knocked him down earlier today.

Especially by her groaning wean he hit her. It sounded just like that wean he slammed her into that wall earlier.  
Aa good times, good times.

He’s magic is almost fully gone from all the magic restraints, so he must use his hearing, instead of seeing.  
He hears her standing in front of him again. 

Did she not learn her lesson last time? What a stubborn bitch.

 

Y/N POV:

You stare down at him. You are determent to make him eat even if it is just a bite.

You take the fork and stab a piece of chicken with it. You have a plan. You stand on the side of him, not in front  
.  
You fast as hell take your free hand on his trout and jump on top of him, now sitting on his lap.

“What are you doing?” He’s voice is telling you that his not amused by your action.

“As I said, YOU NEED TO EAT”

He tries head bumping you but your hold on his trout makes it less effective.  
He misses horribly.  
You chuckle at his struggling.

“Listen, I know you don’t like this but. If you’re going to stay alive, you need to take at least one bite.”

“Oh? I don’t need to eat... little bird~” You slam a fist to his ribs and somehow his teeth open.

You take this opportunity to push the fork in to his mouth and drag the chicken of it. You let the fork hit the ground has you take the hand over his mouth so he can’t spit it out.

He starts sacking his skull fears fully so you would let go of his mouth but you just tightened your grip.  
You have forced feed people before so you know that he will stop at some point.

It takes 30 minutes of him struggling before he swallows and after five more minuets you let go of his mouth, still holding his neck with the other.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?”

“...” He hangs his head to the side in a defeated look, but by this point you know better than letting your guard down.  
You frowned at his lack of words.

“It’s chicken casserole” Just so he remembers it not being dangerous.

“He He...” He became silent for a moment. Probably thinking about what to say next and you stay silent as well, holding that firm grip on his trout.

“What was in it...” He’s skull is now right in front of you.

“I know you didn’t do this to help me” He pauses. You swear that you can see his eyes behind the cloth as he tilts his head towards you more. “So, what’s your DEAL.”

Shit he’s too close. Way to close. Your reflexes kick in and you twist him around your hip, while the other hand is on his spine and pushes him down on the floor, skull first.

You breathe heavily like you run a marathon but that wasn’t the case. He made you feel that feeling again... FEAR. Something you aren’t supposed to feel.

Maybe bringing him here was a bad idea. You must call the Boss right now. Even if you can handle this freak, one slip up and he will kill you.

“STAY HERE.”

“...”  
“IF YOU MOVE A INCH, I WILL SHOOT YOU.”

“...”

You press him into the floor one more time, to make your point clear and you slowly release him and stand up.  
You head towards the kitchen were your phone is. You see it on the kitchen stand and grab it immediately pressing one button and it dials to the Boss.

Skeletons POV:

 

Well that could have gone better. Still, it worked.  
By the way she tackles him and threatened him to the heavy breathing of hers. It proves that she’s afraid of him. This may be easier than he thought and the feeling of gaining more LV and EXP made him want to kill her now.

But what fun would that be? Killing is fun, but teasing the victim first is more fun… Right? and without Papyrus telling him if it’s a good or bad idea, makes him wait as well.  
Maybe Paps thinks it’s a bad idea...  
That he will have troble with him if he does kill her. Last time he did something without talking to him, he didn’t speak with him for a week and he did not like that one bit.  
After all, Paps is all he has left...  
After everything... That happened...

Y/N POV:

 

After a few dials the boss picks finally up the phone.

“Hello Y/N, is something the matter? “  
You let go of a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Boss! H-Hi! Um... You see I or we have a problem...” You stutter? That’s not like you.

“A problem?”

“Yes, a problem” Does he sound irritated? No, he must be busy.

“What kind of problem?” Okay, his not irritated. He would not have said that if he was.

“Well I founded this skeleton, monster, man and he almost killed me? And I brought him to my place and he’s a pain in the ass.”

“Oh?” Why does he sound surprised?!

“Yes! I thought he was a great asset to the team if we... trained him...” Wow, that sound wrong when said out loud.

“He’s that power full?”

“Yes. As far as I know he has gravity magic and materialising magic.” He seriously fucking pined me to a wall while acting like Darth Vader.

“I see very rare magic he has in his position” ... “And you’re having a struggle keeping him in check? No?”

“Yes, I had to force feed him as well as tie him, he could easily kill me if I hadn’t. I would really like to bring him to the house, so you could see him for yourself.”

“Yes, nobody would like to sleep with a strange... In their apartment.” Pff...

“Boss... thanks for the joke but can I bring him now or are you to busy?” Shit, you can hear your smile on your voice.

“It should be fine, bring him now or in an hour and I should have time for him.”

“All right, I just need to eat than I’ll come as fast as possible.” He still need to eat that plate as well...  
“Yes of course, see you in an hour”

*Bipp*

Now than. You turn towards him, his still on the carpet floor. He actually listened.  
Huh… Man and you who wanted to shoot scare him.

“HEY! Skeleton guy. After we have eaten we´ll head out. Got that?”

He doesn’t move at first but then he starts squirming. He looks like an earthworm. 

You take a few steps towards him and take the food down to the floor. You proceed to help him sit and then you take of the cloth around his eyes.

You two of you end up staring at each other. His left eye socket is lit up by a red pupillary and his right is also lit up by a red but bigger pupillary with blue and purple in it. His theat lookt like there where in one piece but you know that that isn’t the case.

It´s kind of awkward seeing how close you are and that you have a steady grip on his arm to prevent him from attacking.

“Do you like what you see?” He´s voice cuts through your thoughts like a knife in butter. 

What had he just said? Was he flirting?! No, no his teasing you… or maybe he isn´t… And why is he staring at you like that?! Quick you must do a comeback or else he´ll think… No wait, it doesn’t matter what he thinks.

*sigh* What is he doing to your calm, mature self?

“Alright mister skeleton man, I know you may not listen to me but eat the fucking casserole, before we head out, key?” You let go of him and head to sit on the chair at the table.

When you finally sit down the feeling of pain blossoms from your chest.  
Right, your injuries. Dame. Have you been this on edge the hole time that you haven´t notes your ribs are broken?

Skeletons POV:

He stares at the plate on the floor. Is she really going to make him eat like a dog? No thanks, he rater go hungry than lose his dignity.

He sees her eat in a rapid speed and how she proceeds to walk out with the leftover dishes to the kitchen.

He then hears her voice from the kitchen.

“You know, if you don´t eat you might fall down today.”

He rolls he’s eye at that. No way he will die now, not after he came out of the UNDERGROUND.

He looks back at her. She had now come closer, leaning on the wall of the opening to the kitchen.

Huh? “And why do you care, little bird~?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want my Boss to be disappointed in in the new recruit that fast, now would I?” Her smile is cocky and looks a lot like…

Wait did she say NEW recruit?  
What do they actually think of him? Like his some kind of pet!?

He sees how she eyes his plate in an annoyed motion.

“Sadly, for you we don´t have more time for food.”  
And with that she kicks him again to the ground.

She starts standing on his skull with one foot, crushing him little by little. He sees this as funny. The table has turned and soon they will do it again. And that will be shack mate.

He feels how a shot is proceeding through his bones. What is she  
Dark that’s how everything feels and looks.

Y/N POV:

 

You injected him with a drug so he would sleep until you are at the house. His sadistic smile disappears after a few seconds and that’s wean his out could again.

Best way of making some one scared and anxious is to make sure the victim has no idea where their location is.

You proceed to take him in your arms and place him on the armchair. You look up one of your old hoody’s and drag it over him. Now the restraints won’t show.

You look at your arm clock. 10.00 pm.

It’s autumn so it’s dark by now as well as Monday, which means not as many people will be out on the streets

Well than. Let’s get to work.

You put on your suit and tie. Your hat is on the hall wardrobe. You take it looking at yourself in the mirror and dame you look so smooth. You put on your black leather shoes and hurry back to the living room to get the skeleton.

He’s still out could which is good. You don’t want any unwanted attention wean going to back to the house.

You pick him up and rest him on your shoulder like a bag. You go to the sofa and take out the gun strapped to the couch pad. You take it and put it in your holder on the belt, nicely hidden by your suit.

You decide to take his left overs in a plastic lunch box and put it in a bag now strapped around you. Just in case.

You take the keys and head out of the apartment locking the door behind you, before going down the stairs.

Wean you open the outside door the wind howls at your face. It’s cold and you can feel the small ice particles hiding in the fog.

Winter is the worst working season. All the blood doesn’t disappear with the rain in winter. Instead it blossoms wider in the white snow. Making it imposable to counsel the murder or fight as Boss orders.

You head to the garage were your car is. Boss likes things to be classy and well planned sense your technically his kid. So, you have always two cars. One that you can have for dirty work that you later can leave behind and one for dramatic entrées or fancy work.

Opening the garage door, you find to your nice cars right seat and put the skeleton to sit. You put on the car belt and make it look like his sleeping against the car door.

You than jump in the car yourself and start the motor. After a while you were on the high way. It’s a 15-min car ride to the old house.

You put on the radio. The song “lose control” by Hedly is playing.

Your dead set on getting to the house, fast as hell. You aren’t sure when the drug will where off, so not time to waste.

You lower the music on the radio an in the corner of your eye you see the skeleton move and sit up properly.

The drug didn’t last for more than 10 minutes?! It’s supposed to last for hours not minuets!

This could be a problem. Crap and you who wanted a quiet ride before all the screaming at the house.

You see him turning his skull to look at you and what you see is not something you like.

His eyes are bigger and that smile is back. You could say his in tier form looks wild. Like he would attack at any moment. Great, more fuel to the fire.

Skeletons POV:

 

Well, well, well. The tables have turned yet again. How fun…  
He starts laughing his dark tone in voice, shacking the very core of the human beside him. This is so funny!

He looks towards the high way. It’s looks strait for about 900m. So, what’s her plan now  
He got the belt of him and though of a plan.

Y/N POV:

 

It was all a blur of what’s? And How’s?

He tried head bumping you again but you turn the wheels and made him slam into the wall of the cars  
inner door. 

DAME IT!  
Not now! 

You put the car in lock mode so it wouldn’t make the wheel turn. You took of the belt around you and tried punching him in the face but to no avail. He dodged it pretty nicely. Even if he was tied he was still swift in his movements.

You turn to your bag and got out the shoot.

“HOLD STILL YOU IDIOT! OR DO YOU WANT OSS BOUT KILL!” You scream at him in frustration. 

He just started laughing harder and shook his skull.

“If this car goes down the only one dying is YOU.” He jumped at you making you jell in surprise. He’s in your lap so you can’t see the road.

You look up in his flaming eye sockets. He looks wild and the sadistic smile splattered on he’s teeth doesn’t help.

You try injecting the shoot to his skull but he still dough. His only way of attacking happens. He head-bumps you HARD and bite down on you shoulder, at the vital veins under your skin. 

You scream and somehow you get the shoot to hit him making him flinch. You immediately shot in the drug and you feel how he starts losing his grip on your shoulder.

You punch your elbow into his ribs and he is sent flying to the other side of the car hitting the car door. You feel blood dripping down on your forehead.

You immediately take the wheel and turn to the right in the exact moment before you would have crashed.

Right now, you need to get to boss as fast as possible. This freak is too much trouble then his worth.

After 10 more minutes, you drive up on the drive-way to the mansion. It’s a big house in black, decorated with golden details and large windows

Wean you pull up on the drive-way you see a man coming in rapid speed towards your car.  
You slowly move out of the car wean the man signs to you to come out. His hat is in the way from his face so you don’t know who it is.

You try seeing who he is but he doesn’t pay attention to you, he seems to be looking towards the skeleton that’s all bloody  
The man looks back at you and you can now see his face.

“I didn’t think you would show up in your fancy car with a killer today” His voice is light and very annoying.

“Mathew hi and yeah, I really don’t want to talk about it” You feel how your shoulder hurts by the bite the skeleton made. Shit did he have fangs or something?! You almost fall as you try walking but Matthew sees your stumbling and takes a steadying grip on you.

“Hey there Banshee, take it easy"

Okey NO, you where not in the mood for him to say your nickname at a time like this, it made you even more pissed off than before.  
You turned on him and take a strong grip on his trout. He was surprised at your action that he couldn’t speak. 

“Shut it… the guy in their needs more restraints before he wakes up again and don’t you dare call me that again, I am already angry as it is.” You paused “I wouldn’t want your blood on my hands just yet Mat.”

Mathew nods rapidly and you let go of him. He stumbles back a few steps and then turn to rush and get the skeleton out of the car.

More pain blossoms from your shoulder. You need to see a healer before taking care of that freak of a skeleton. You think about if your old friend Laura was in. She´s always great at healing magic. You decide to ask Mathew.

“Hey Mathew! Is Laura in? I could need her help with my injuries.”

Mathew looks to you from where his holding the skeleton.

“Laura?” You roll your eyes at his stupidity.

“Yes Laura. The short Half skeleton, half fish lady.” Mathew looks even more confused.

“Laura the smallest monster in are group, she has purple pupillary in her eye sockets and white, black fins on her back.” Mathew lit up and a small smile is noticeable on his lip.

“Yes, actually Lulu should be in.” Lulu? Wait what? You push away the thought for now and decide to take them with him later.

“Yeah, I should go to her then. You keep a close eye on him, his fast and strong as hell.”  
Mathew nods. 

“So, should I put him in a cell then?"  
You thought about it for a second but you immediately nodded at his request and then he was of.

You stood there for a few seconds beside your car. You feel more pain from your shoulder and forehead. The wind is still howling at your face, making you shiver.

You look at your arm-clock.

10.50 PM.

Whelp, let´s see what you have gotten yourself into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! More plot!  
> And if you liked it please tell me and motivate me to do more! 
> 
> Creative criticism is always welcomed!  
> Have a great christmas <3


	3. Boss and the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your now in the family mansion.  
> Your priorities are:  
> 1\. Get healed  
> 2\. Report to boss  
> 3\. Get revenge on the skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. I'M BACK!!! YAY!!!! 
> 
> I have hade a llloooottttt at school and other works but now I have time to post this! So enjoy! (\•^•/)

You keep on waking thorough the manthion. The empty hallways were prof of a busy day. On your way to Laura's office you meet about four members on the way, but they only nodded in your way as to acknowledge you. And as of now you didn't even care at the moment.

‘Just get to Laura's office and get healed. Then report to boss.’ That's what your going to do. No time for slacking off.

You feel how your losing to much blood. Sense you're human, your body wounds don't just heal in a hour or two. You start seeing the door to the nursery. Finally, you were starting to daze of but now your not to long from the door. ‘Just a little bit longer’ You end up placing your body on one of the two door sides and then you slam your free hand into it.

“Laura?! You in there?! I need immediate assistants!”

Your voice is more raspy than usual. ‘Common answer me Laura’ You finally see the door opening on the opposite side from where you laid against. Laura's head pops out trough the door spring. You can see her tired features on her skinny skull like face. Her black and white striped fins are hanging down like tired puppy ears. She shakes her head.

“How is it?! I don't have time I’m…”

She looks up at you and senses she's much shorter then you, she can see your face very easily under your fedora. Her facial expressions become wide in shock. You chuckle at her.

“It's that bad?" You ask her with a smile and a chuckle.

She just nods, slowly while pointing for you to come in. You walk in to the large nursery office, that's much like a louche room. It has white walls and shelfs stoked on the sides with medicine and other-things. And it's more of and office with armchairs and a sofa. There's also six doors for the smaller more like hospital rooms. One room looks locked from the outside and you almost hear mumbling behind the door… Muffled scre…

"Please in here Y/N.”

Laura's voice cuts through your thoughts before you can finish. And pain yet again blossom harder from your shoulder. She leads you in to one of the smaller rooms and soon she's fumbling around you, caring for you.

You sit down on the hospital bed and she comes up to beside you. She examines you, writing down something on a clipboard.

“I need you to take of your suit. And while you do that I’ll get the medications you need.”

You nod towards her sense your to tired to speak. You just try slipping of your suit jacket, it stings in you shoulder but you're been through worse.

‘This is nothing’ you tell yourself. After a pair of seconds your only in your undergarments and bra. Your clothes is tugged to the floor and your hat on the side of you.

That's when Laura comes back to you. She jumps up beside you again on the bed. Asking if your still in a adrenaline rush as she pokes your wound and it hurts like hell. Your reaction is not what she wanted you can see that. She snatched a shot from the silver tray she brought with her and slowly tugs it into the bite mark. You stay motionless keeping a poker face while she presses the needle down your skin. After 10 seconds she pats your shoulder and you look too her. Her light but smooth voice is like a lullaby wean she speaks. But you can tell she's not in a good mood.

“Mind explaining why your this badly hurt. Like seriously you lost about a portion of your body's blood. And from this wound alone.”

She puffs her cheeks like a child in dismayed as she starts sticking the wound together.

“Well?” You shrug.

“It's not important, all you need to know is that I got someone for boss… and how knows, maybe boss will have mercy on the freak.”

You look towards her seeing how you everted her gaze when talking. She nods slowly again.

You take a look at her. It's been what? A month sense last time you meet. Her slim almost skinny body is more see trough then usual. She almost looks completely skeleton if it wasn't for her displaying of her sharp and very poisoned fins that's on her back, ears, arms and tail. You shrug it of, it's probably nothing. She was wearing her usual dark blue turtle neck and a pair of black trousers. And the emblem of the family dangling proudly around her neck.

You feel how your getting relaxer by the memories starting to form in your mind. You take your good arm to play with her hair. Her black straight hair is up in a lose bun, you want to lose it but her hand slaps yours away.

“No y/n, I'm working here.”

Her voice is still smooth. And you can see the corner of her mouth smile as she doesn't want to admit it but she likes when you do that. You can feel her stop being on your shoulder. And she takes something, a monster candy and pops it into your mouth, which you except.

"There I'm done. Go take a head shower to get all the blood of your hair, okay?”

She hoop of the bed to her clipboard. You slowly get up from the bed as well, but towards the sink. You let your head fall into it and Laura comes and take the lose shower head to wash you off. She massages it and is cleaning the wounds. It's pure Bliss. A little uncomfortable for your back but screw it. The head massage was worth it.

After a while she gives you another monster candy, you take it letting it melt in your mouth. After some more treatment she relies you fully. You take your arms over your head, stretching them out so the bones pop in bliss. You sigh out a breath you were currently holding.

“Thank you, Laura. I'm sorry for the late night visit but I need to get going. I left Mathew with the freak before getting here. And I need to get back before he wakes, y’know.” She nods again.

“Well before that you may need some new clothes and um… you're missing the emblem. Did you forget it at home?”

Well she's right about the suit. It needs replacing after all it’s been through, Ugh. And it was new too…

"No the emblem is on my fedora.” You pick it up showing her it were its nicely pinned to the side.

“But you have any spare clothes.” She nods, it sure is her habit to always move her head in someway before talking.

"I always have a spare for you sense you like ruining yours.”

She smiles a small smile. Getting the clothes out off on of the hidden drawers in the wall.

She uses her purple magic to open the drawer. It's always fascinating how her magic works. It materializes as a purple screen which she pokes on and writhe things down and open locks or heal people with. It's like that new modern technology. A hologram computer, if you will.

Pretending to not hear her comment on you ruining clothes because of sloppy jobs. (It's not your fault people have so much body blood.) You decide to ask her something else.

“ So hows work? Getting more patients or?"

You feel how you need this, small talk it's, comforting. She returns to you, giving you the clothes.

“No, not really it's just…”

She inhales but your patient giving her time. It often calms her to continue.

“More classified information, y’know? Ever sense I got this emblem of family importance, I've hade more of the body examining jobs. And don't get me wrong, I like it but it takes a tall on me.”

She looks to the side and you see it, those eyes. She acts troubled about it all but you know her. You know she's not worried or conflicted. No, she's happy with this, she likes the fact that she can practically do what ever she wants, with the patients.

‘She's as psychologically damaged as anyone else here. Not that you blame her.

You feel how your hands curls into fists.

'It was those how broke her and formed her like this that's at fault. You just try helping her, wishing you could have helped her sooner.’

“HEY! Y/N!! You hear me!!”

“What?” You hade blacked out.

“Are you okey? You blacked out for a second there.” Her purple pupillary is shining with a glimpse of worry behind them.

“Oh, no I'm fine just thought about something.” You try shaking it of. It's no good getting emotional over things you can't fix.

“Well don't scare me like that. *Sigh* Why don't you try the clothes on, hmm?”

Oh, right, the clothes.

You look down in your hands. The top, it's a another sharp looking shirt the only difference is the décor on front. It's just over the bust, small stripes of cloth stitched so they pop up from the shirt below it. Its quite cute. You put it on over your white bra. The trousers have suspenders in black to go with it giving you more of a mafia feel. You make your hair into a low bun and put on the fedora. The socks and leather shoes last.

“Wow, how nice that looks on you. I should give more fashion advice.”

The last part comes out as giggling on Laura's part.

“Yeah! It looks great! Thanks for the help Laura.”

She nods.

“It's no big deal. Just try having them for at least a week and I'm happy!”

“Sure thing, I really liked the shirt.”

“I can see that.”

She walk up to the door and opening it slightly.

“It's best if you head back to boss and besides, you have occupied me for to long now so, get out!”

You get out of the hospital room with Laura right behind you. You bid her good bye and with fast footsteps leave her and the cold empty nursery behind you.

Rapid footsteps carry you through the empty, black and golden detailed hallways. The moon shines through the large windows, making the hard cold stone floor shine a lighter color.

Your back is now straightened, your footsteps strong and elegant. Your hands behind your back.

The boss room is right ahead of you. There is no others door in his hallway only windows. A larger door that's more golden then the windows is the where your hand now rest. You wait two seconds. No sounds. Two knocks. 1…2… Wait.

“Yes? Come in.”

You take the golden and rather cold door handle and crack the door slowly open. The boss is sitting in his royal red arm chair with golden and dark wooden details, perfectly matching the office room.

He's reading a newspaper, his glasses down a bit on his nose. He's hair perfectly groomed and he looks like he hade a three piece suit under the day. But now the suit is hanging on the armrest of the chair and only the vest and shirt is left. Not too mention the rolled up sleeves. He doesn't have that often. He finds you staring and puts the newspaper down.

“Y/N.”

You straighten yourself a bit more by his dark but still fatherly voice.

“Yes sir.”

He gets up leaving the newspaper behind in the royal red arm chair. He comes up to you and to your surprise he hugs you, tightly like the father he is to you.

“I'm glad your safe.”

You let your arms lose and your body melts into his hug. Slowly you put your arms around him and hug him back. After a few minuets he let's you go. A look of a content worry glimpse in his often emotionless eyes. He give you a small pet on the arm and then he turns from you to his rather large office table.

“Mathew reported in before you. He told me what happened. He said you where severally wounded and that you hade gone to the nursery for healing.”

You nod, straightening yourself again while following him with your eyes. He walks behind his table. He bends his knees and start looking for something.

“You have really found a good catch this time.”

You feel your lips start smiling from your usual poker face. He's praise filling your heart with warmth and acknowledgment.

He gets his cigarettes and some whisky from the tables cavern. He pours the drink into two glasses and hands you one.

You take it as he motions for you to sit down on the chair in front of him. You apply and get down into the comfortable chair.

“So any ideas of how to handle him? I mean you've been in combat with him. So, you of any one should know how we act around him.”

You look out the window, it's so dark only the garden lights are showing. The whiskey is burning in your throat as you take a sip. He's right.

“Yes, I suppose your right fa… boss.”

He perks up at your wrongdoing and only giving you a content smile.

“Father is fine now when we are alone. No need for formalities.”

You just nod while still looking out the window.

“So my dotter. Any ideas?”

You shock on your drink at his top smooth voice. That was unexpected. You give him a playful glare and turn back to sipping the whiskey. You think about what to do. The skeleton is strong, flexible, has some kind of gravity powers and he's a maniac. Conclusion he's a hard nut to crack.

But he has a weakness. You just need to find out more about him and he's as good as done. You turn back to your father. He's observing you while sipping on his drink. You place down the half finished drink and look at him.

“I have one idea. But it's not perfect.”

He raise a eyebrow. You start explaining the plan and he nods. Acknowledging your idea and give you some input from him that you happily take.

You have probably been sitting together for a hour now catching up on reports and business but that's okey nothing more is going to happen today anyways.

- **Somewhere in the mansion** -

The light in the hallways is flickering. A large amount of magical power is coming from one of the cells down in the rooms. A red thick liquid substance is dripping from the walls and floor. Gunpowder is splatters over the now giant bones that are impaled into human body's on the walls.The source of this madness is currently fully restrained but some how found a way to kill them. He have one thought.

K I L L  H E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a disturbing ending. I guess I have to start writing on the next chapter now, huh? Well I'll be back! Subscribe for more and as always feel free to comment and leave kudos!


	4. A great setback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean "he got you bad-time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's Eve again. I'm back with a little chapter that will build up to the next one. Feel free to comment and send a kudo my way <3

It hade gone two hours. The clock hanging on the wall was now 1 Am.

Your glasses were empty and the cigar in his hand was almost gone. Your white colt handgun was resting in your lap whit a red polishing cloth.

You had discussed the plan further into perfection with your father and hopefully it would work.

Your father had insisted on you taking one of the more modern tools, aka weapons and restraints before changing the conversation into silence.

You both were now sat in red leather armchairs, your father behind the desk and you on the opposite to him. You both where now thinking through the plan ones more to see if there's any cracks.  
“And this plan is for making him into one of us?” You ask.  
Your father nods.  
“Yes, these tactics seams to work very nicely back in Japan.”  
You nod while putting the colt hand gun back in your belt.  
“So all I have to do is-“  
The door slams open, breaking your conversation like a katana in butter. There was no knocking like it should be. Reflexes kicked in and you immediately got up, jumping behind the desk as you took out your colt handgun. But before you could do anything the man speaks up.

“C-Captain Banshee!!” 

A ruff voice you barely recognize. You look a little closer and behind all that blood is the man Steve, one of your crew members. One of your closest soldiers no less. He was coughing blood and an arm seams too be gone. He had a gun in his right hand on his arm that’s still attached to his body.

You realize that he's no threat. And slowly you put down your colt hand gun.

You get up from your kneeling position. Going forward to Steve, you take his gun out of his right hand. And as you do that, you eye the hall in front of you. Just to be safe you look after potential bombs or other weapons on him. He had none.

As you glance on your hands, they seem red as you let them fall to your sides again.

You straightened yourself. Looking down on Steve as he´s whimpering in pain. His blonde hair is barely visible by all the blood and his hazel eyes had become dim. “What happened to you Steve?”  
Your voice was cold and heartless towards him.  
The boss hade also started go up from kneeling down behind the desk but was now eyeing the hall and windows just like you did a moment ago.

You look over Steve. He is bleeding so badly that his teeth are red and where his arm should be, is now a gruesome wound that drops its dark liquid onto the already red carpet.

“C-Captain Banshee. T-The new… recruit.” He was stammering as well as taking big greedy gasps of air.  
You raise an eyebrow.  
“Yes. What about him?” You asked in an even darker tone.

‘You guess Mathew works fast if everyone in your crew already know about the new recruit.’

Steve started shaking while more blood comes out of his mouth. It wasn't a pleasant view.

Steve swallowed.  
“H-He got us miss… b-bad time.”  
He tries grabbing a hold of your arm but to only collapse on to the floor from exhaustion. It makes his blood give the carpet an even darker hue of red.

You were standing there dumbfounded at his reply. 

‘Did the drug were of faster then last time? Did Mathew fail. Is the skeleton roaming around the mansion killing family members?’

You gritted your teeth. You are so done with this. Quickly you get your phone and call Laura. She answers in a sleepy tone but soon begins talking more serious when she hears it´s you. You tell her about Steve and she tells you she´ll send Mathew to get him. You thank her and the call ends.

When you turn of the phone you turn your head towards your boss. Eyeing him as he nods. He gets up his phone while you keep a lookout for any unwanted disturbance. Holding the gun close to your chest.

As you are laid against the large door frame a chill goes down your spine. Suddenly, the floor becomes foggy and it gets hard for you to see. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you quickly turn with your back to the hall.

A figure about six feet tall (which is way taller then you) looks at you with a turned head.   
His eyes are a milky white with nothing else then the color. His appearance and body is like a manifestation of smoke itself. The smoke surrounding your feet is siping out from his ankles were his socks doesn't cover.

He turns back to the boss letting your shoulder go in the process, while fixing his violet purple tie that's in the same color as his magic. He intimidates you and make your legs almost like nodules. Thought you have learned to hide it quite nicely if you say so yourself.

“Don.” The figure or also known as 3 was now straightened and look directly at the boss, not even showing any signs of being remotely scared or uncomfortable.

The boss looks at you.  
“Captain Banshee you are dismissed. Take Steve with you. You have my permission to take care of how ever did this to him. I´d also like that no more members are being killed, understood?”

You tilt your fedora at him and give of a large grin.  
“Of course, boss. I'll be quick.”  
You step towards Steve tacking him by his suit color. 3 tosses a Submarine-gun (SMG) at you which you happily catch with ease.

“You could have use of that. Especially with that talent of yours.” 3’s voice is like empty air and have a cigar smell to it making you slightly frown, where you stand.

“And one more thing Banshee. Remember if it’s the new recruit, don’t kill him. Try only to get him under control.”  
You hang the SMG on you back. Strapping it neatly so you have easy access to it later.  
“And if I can’t?” You ask back to the Don. His eyes even when covered with his glasses seams to pierce through you.  
“You won’t.” Is the only thing he say.

Well he’s back to his normal self again. You think to yourself with a content nod.   
“Of course, Don. I’ll be quick.”  
You drag Steve out of the office, not looking back towards the two men. Ones you’re out of the room the smoke around your legs closes the large door behind you and disappears into the room.

You look down on Steve. You feel bad that this happened to him… Steve is one of your closest f… members. If he gets hurt then this skeleton is a real threat to many in the family.

You keep on dragging Steve down the hall carefully then you hear it. Footsteps from down the hall and you immediately tense letting Steve down to the floor and taking up your white colt gun with a red leather handle.   
You walk up to were the wall on the right-side ends and you lay yourself against it, listening to any noise and how the footsteps comes closer and closer. Then you hear a voice.

 

“Banshee!!” An annoying voice? Realization hits.   
It's not the skeleton it's him…  
“Banshee, Hi!” Mathew….

-the office -  
(no ones POV)

The boss and the Consigliere (or also known as 3) was now facing each other while trying to overpower the other. 

They decide from nodding towards one another to settled down on the red leather armchairs.  
Under a couple of minutes, the silence fills the room, bout trying to find words to tell the other. The Consigliere gets up first to then tower over the Boss.  
Thought the boss looks like he doesn't think much about it. His still in control.

“Your think this is wise?” The Consigliere is the first to interrupts the silence and tension of the room. His gaping mouth has poisoned gas sipping out of it as he talks. The boss seams immune.

The Boss face the man how's over towering him but has no power over the situation.  
He speaks up with a much darker voice then when speaking to y/n.  
“A new asset is always good. Minus the accident with Steve of course.” The boss starts.  
“The monster she brought will do wonders for are groups though.” The Consigliere looks unimpressed on the Don. 

“You mean if she can manipulate this situation in are favor.” The Don takes his unfinished glass. He swirls it around in his hand making the liquid inside almost drip out of the glass. “Yes, exactly.”

3 becomes annoyed at Don but decide not to show how he feels.

“With all respect Don, are you not worried that she´ll screw up. Even if she’s powerful, her mind set is, unpredictable at best.” He takes air.  
“Would you not reconsider having Captain Nøkken do it instead? She has more knowledge about thing like this.”

The Boss looks amused on his associate. Still holding the glass, he gets up to get in height with the consigliere but instead turn to look out of the window. He decides to speak.

“I can assure you that everything is under control. If she fails, all we have to do is kill them both. So, no lost in that.” The Don says with no emotions, like he’s not faced with the potential death of his daughter. 

The Don takes a sip from the glass as the Consigliere falls in to silence ones more while watching the Don carefully. “…”  
“But if you’re so attached to are first captain banshee then go ahead and help her. I won’t stand in your way. Though there may, be… consequences.”

3 huffs in annoyance.  
“No such thing Don. I have no intention of helping her.”

“Yet you had to start this conversation.”  
The Don look back on the consigliere.

“It was for the PROTECTION of all are family members.”  
The consigliere exclaimed.

“And you think I’m incapable of such things?”  
The Don asks.

The consigliere falls into silence.  
“No such thing.” He says.  
“Then this conversation is over. No need for unnecessary chitchat.”  
The Don wins the argument. 

“I see you two are getting along as usual.” A lady like voice says from the shadows of the room.

The boss puts down his glass. A Lady steps out of the shadow to revel herself. Introducing the Underboss or also known as the dark rose.   
“I see your bout are having a lovie dovie argument about the little spoiled brat Banshee, no?” 

“…” The Don look at the woman and then takes a few papers from one of the desks drawers.  
“Dark rose, great timing. Here’s some new assignments for you and the captains. I await a rapport on the hole manor as fast as possible.”  
The dark rose walks over to the desk while she moves her hips. Her long red dress shows of her figure while she´s walking in a sassy manner.

“Oh, really!? Let me see.” Her sarcastic tone cut´s through the two men’s ears as she speaks. She gracefully takes the papers from the Don´s hand, whipping away her blonde and waive hair with her other hand in the process. She positions herself on the desk with crossed legs while paying no mind to the Don´s unimpressed poker face. Her ghostly white fingers starts counting the papers amount as she looks through the text of the papers.

“Interesting… And you want us to start next week?” She dusts her dress of before sliding down on her feet to the floor.

She looks over to the Don for response.  
“Yes, that should be all you need for being able to start next week.”  
She nods, looking down on the papers ones more.  
“I’ll go inform the other captains as fast as possible then.”

As she starts walking the consigliere steps in the way of the dark rose making her annoyed.  
“You don´t think it´s better to start sooner? Before the enemy suspects anything?” The consigliere starts.  
The dark rose rolls her eyes at him.

“And you´re suppose too be the smart one of us.” She lightly faces palms.   
“Listen here 3, if we want Banshee on the mission as well, as we do. We need to give her at least a week to break that brute of a monster, before assigning her to another mission, yes?!”  
The dark rose is now glaring up at the Consigliere. He on the other hand glares back at her with no fear that she tries to provoke. But her point has reach the consigliere’s ears however, making the consigliere get out of her way.  
The Don then walks up to his two closes Family members with a smug small smile through his usual poker face.

“Scenes you two are getting along so well, why don´t we look at the surveillance cameras and see how the first captain Banshee is going to hold up against a killing machine?”  
The dark rose roles her eye yet again.  
“No thanks Don. I´m good. I have already seen her fight with a SMG before… It's not impressive. Besides you can tell me how it goes at dinner, yes?” The Don nods slightly. “Alright Rose at dinner then.”  
With that she leaves in to the shadows again. The don then starts going towards his privet elevator in the room. The Consigliere however stand his footing. “Don, if I may ask…”  
The Don stops at the elevator to look at him.  
“Yes?”  
“What exactly are your motive for keeping a so close eye on the Banshee? Have I missed something you’re not telling me?”  
The Don waives the consigliere over to him. He disappears into the fog that has been covering the floor and reappears beside the Don. “Consigliere, I have no secrets when it comes to your knowledge around the Banshee. The reason why, is that I want to see if my extra training with her has help in anyway.”  
The Consigliere raises a non-existing eye brow.  
“More specifically… You want to…”  
The Don interrupts.  
“I want to know her skills in manipulation of already insane people.” As he says that the elevator appears and the two men walk quietly in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring authors note: Just so you know I haven't been posting because of finally being free from school so I could start drawing and get back to health again. 
> 
> And sense Writing is not my first favorite hobby (but I love it anyway especially seeing everyones kind words and support in my writing) I have been more focused on my drawing. 
> 
> So I couldn't help but to finish up this chapter today as a thank you for all of you who are waiting for my next uppdate. Have a lovely day <3


	5. A/N

Hi guys it’s Eve here!

I want to start by saying that I’m sorry for not answering your comment and ghosting all of you. That was not my intention.   
My life has just been turned up side down with beginning a new school and my moms death a few weeks ago. I have been stressed and that is why I haven’t even opened AO3 for almost half a year. 

This story is being discontinued as I have no more motivation to continue. I have been thinking about giving out the next chapter as far as I have been able to work on it... would you like that? 

Anyways I hope you all can forgive me and have a good day/night!

Sincerely Evening_tea_and_lights.


	6. Another source?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n it's time to confront the skeleton down in the prison rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the A/N this is the continuation I had worked on that was the last part I worked on until I stopped. I polished it up for you and made it into chapter 6. But the story is still discontinued. Hope you enjoy it <3 Thanks again all of you who have supported and enjoyed my work. This is for you.

Starting simple. After talking to Mathew and being a bit relieved he wasn’t dead, (He´s still one of YOUR crew members.) having him explain that the skeletons magic had gone loss on them but the fact he still was pinned to a chair made you relieved a bit.  
After Mathew explained all in his own view, he takes Steve back to Laura and you walk quickly down to the staircase leading down to the cellar halls. Fallowing the stench of blood and dust along with metal and sweat. Felling a bit dizzy because of just that, you start thinking if this is a good idea or not. Confronting this skeleton alone in a cellar hall is not exactly safe play. Maybe you should have asked anyone from your crew to join you? But still, doing this on your own makes holding the orders from boss easier. “No one else dies or you die.” That´s pretty much what you heard him say. No one else must die. Besides you…  
So walking down the staircase is both challenging mentally and physically, just knowing you´ll have to confront the only person how makes you feel pure anxiety and fear, and that ALONE. But punching that bastard in the face makes you feel a little better while walking towards potential death.  
The feeling of the SMG being on your back also makes you relax a bit. Hell weapons, in general, do somehow, always makes you at ease. Having those knifes tugged inside of your boots or trousers, along with having more guns under your suit and shirt. The metal smelling like blood after you get used to them. It just becomes a safe zone after a while when you work like this. Always in a life or death situation.  
You leave the safety of walking down the staircase and start heading towards the captives’ direction. But what you see while continuing walking, is blood and lots of it.   
It´s splattered on the brick walls and ground and a terrible stench is only now reaching your nose, making you almost gag. Though you are a bit used to it, it´s still not something you can feel comfortable around. You can see further down the ghostly hall and the lamps are out cold, a strange blue and purple light coming from one of the open prison doors. The stench seems to come from there and some other parts of the cellar.  
And even if you see all this, you still keep walking. ´There is no turning back. ´ You think to yourself sarcastically. But something cuts you off guard and you almost fall over. You take a jump and look back to only see, de-attached left arm… You sigh and kneel down taking a look at the arm. It´s tattooed with an arrow perusing a bears’ head. `Steves arm?` I turn towards the small light then back to the arm in my hand. “I´ll get that later.” You mumble to yourself and put it back down making sure you can see it the next time you´ll walk out of here. While being sure to not step on anything else you got up and started walking again.  
As you stepped closer to the door you heard small pants and huffs of breathing heavily. Now when you can´t see anything else then the light from the small prison room you keep your body at the wall, feeling even more confident than before. But then, you hear a voice.   
It´s so light and high pitched of a man´s voice you could get, with a melody made from the finest horrors. It sounded so innocent yet you know it´s the devil himself, wanting to cut your stomach open and eat on your organs while talking to you like he´s your loving brother. It makes your skin crawl just hearing it. 

“There, there, brother. You’re starting to look better. It´s going to be fine.”  
`Brother?` You exhale, feeling your muscles thence momentarily.  
“The Lady is here to help us. I´m sure of it!” This makes your eyes widen and body shake a bit. You take out your colt handgun, slowly you look inside.   
You want, no you NEED to throw up. This is not happening you think towards yourself.  
You can´t stop looking at the skeleton pinned to the chair. The restraints almost scaring into his bones and the gag almost breaking his skull in half. His eye light had rolled back into his skull and there´s blood, lots of it covering his body. Limbs from what you presume are dead family members are surrounding him looking almost like their melting into the ground. You see a skeleton head floating just a meter from the one in the chair. He seems to be lifted up by a red scarf and two floating gloved hands holding limbs of arms and organs wanting to push them inside the other skeletons bare ribcage.  
You need air. You can´t breathe. This thing is making your stomach turn and you thought you´d been through worse.  
You were shaking, gasping for air while trying to be quiet. You can´t let these feelings pull you down. So with the power you have left, slowly, you load the gun and with a click, it´s reloaded and the floating skeleton is turned towards you.  
“That isn´t a wise decision…” Your heart skips a beat at his voice. But you stay your ground.   
“How the hell are you?” You ask slowly, now pointing the gun towards the floating skeletons. He turns towards you and he´s frowning? He looks like he´s scanning your body and then his face lights up. “So you are the one Sans has been talking about!?” He disappears only to re-appear in front of your face making you yelp by not knowing how to react. “This is so exciting!” NO NOT EXCITING AT ALL. You think to yourself.   
“But I guess that doesn’t answer your question.” You nod slightly.  
“My names Papyrus! He over there is my older brother Sans.” Sans huh? You look at Papyrus feeling disgusted by his revolting actions and innocent voice. “So, now when I have answered one of your questions, it´s time for you to answer one of mine.” His red eye lights seem to light up a bit by his own words. But you nod slowly, you could play along for now.   
“Wonders! Say, do you want to play a game with me?” You completely stop breathing. What does he mean by that?   
“A game?”  
“Yes, a game! Maybe more of a riddle but still!!”  
“What kind of riddle?”  
“Oh, you´d love it! It´s a thing I have been working on for a few days and rules are really fun!”  
You raise an eyebrow at the skeleton. Your soul coming out and turning- “Your BLUE now.” He says and you’re slammed to the floor. Your stomach burning as you couch blood and feel your hand tightening on the gun. “There now you’ll easier listen to my rules.” ‘Is this guy insane?’ You question as he comes closer to your face. “It’s a riddle. You make it out, the blue magic lessons. You answer wrong it’ll increase until your body goes through the concrete.” He chimes as you try gritting your teeth at the pain. He takes notice of your angry stare but continues on. “The riddle goes. Ones a man walks down a path. His two eyes are blindfolded yet two eyes are guiding his feet. The man falls asleep but when he wakes up he has moved yet he still can’t see. How come he knows he’s moved?” You furrow your brows. What? A man walking without seeing yet eyes are guiding him? And then the man sleeps but still has moved? Sleepwalking? Two eyes? No, four eyes. Two blindfolded. Two is not. Then-  
“It’s actually two people walking beside each other?” Papyrus looks at you with a strange gaze his head tilts and then your body is forced down to crack the floor. Fuck. Wrong answer.  
Papyrus not saying anything as your body stops moving into the floor. Shit, your ribs may be broken again, you think as you barely are able to breathe anymore. You guess you can only answer as many times till your body breaks. Okay then. Think y/n think.  
“The man is possessed? And the one possessing him is subconsciously telling him to know what is right in front of him?” Papyrus falls silent. The magic becomes softer and you feel pain blossoming when your body isn’t as pressed against the floor anymore. “Close?” You ask Papyrus stays silent. “Possessed but no, i-it’s a magic link, isn’t it?” Now the pressure is gone, your soul still BLUE but you can sit up on your knees.   
“You know magic links?” Papyrus whispers out as your body tenses. “Magic links is like two entities have the same magic, sharing the same soul if monster. They can be far away but always know what’s in front of the other. The man must have had a magic link.” Papyrus glances over to his brother then back to you.   
You sigh holding your gun to your side. All of a sudden this Papyrus guy doesn’t seem to frighten you as much.  
“Oh? Well, you’re right. But I have a question. What are your thought around Sans?” Papyrus askes now putting down whatever he had in his gloved hands. You look at him. “Pity.” You say calmly. “That’s why you brought him here?” You glance at Sans in the chair. “ Yes but, seeing how things have turned out, I guess I failed to help.” You look back at Papyrus. He seems to be a bit impressed at your words by his eyes sockets slightly widening. His gloved hands however out of nowhere grabs your trout, lifting you from the ground. You re-point the gun towards his skull and fire in an instant. But it looks like it phased through his entire form. He squeezes your trout a bit harder, making you drop the gun from your hand.  
“You really are a strange human. It´s just like he said, a little bird getting in where it doesn’t belong.” He´s squeezing tighter now, almost making you unable to breathe. “But consider the bird being so pretty and sings so beautifully. I guess I´d like to see how the song goes. But remember that birds who can´t sing, get´s their neck snapped off. Isn’t that right?” He stares at you with such a strange look your entire body is paralyzed by fear. You nod as rapidly as you can and the gloves disappear from your neck letting you fall to the ground with a large thump. You take large gulps of air and try steadying yourself from feeling dizzy.  
Now your really glad no one else was here watching you.   
(You sure no one´s watching? Cuss I aint.;)  
You look up towards the two skeletons and slowly you stand up. Going toward Sans as Papyrus is humming on a tune. You get the gag of Sans so his skull can relocate itself. `Did you really make the knot on his gag that hard? ´ You think to yourself.  
You take the back of Sans chair and start to drag him out of the gross room filled with rotting body parts. The ones stuffed inside Sans ribcage slowly sliding out of him while you drag the chair out of the room. You can´t think straight in this stench. When you get out your head for another room. This one has lights and has white walls with a table and a chair in the middle. You drag Sans towards the table and put him in the opposite of you. You sit down and open a drawer and get out a pen and a notebook. You see how Papyrus floats through the door and closes it behind him. You inhale the raw air and look back down on the notebook.  
(Name is Sans. Family: Papyrus(Brother). Crew: Banshees.) You look up at him then at Papyrus. “Hey you?” There is hesitation in your voice but you try to ignore it while Papyrus starts looking at you. “You know when he´s going to wake up?” Papyrus shrugs. “Whenever I feel like it.” He says quietly as you just squint your eyes. “What do you mean-“ Sans gasps, scoffing like an idiot as you look back at Papyrus… He’s gone? But when you turn to Sans He’s eyes are set on you a madly scaring grin that is nothing to play around with. You can see the restraints almost snapping… The ropes are almost breaking?! You fling up from your chair the ropes snap and you throw yourself on him. NO nonononononononono. Your mind going blank as you find the other, newer restraining gear. Punching the small object on him, pressing the button and the purple restraining magic rushes around his bones. It holds him down and you can see his magic flicker off and on in his one eye. His eye sockets after a little while comes back to just having two small spots of white light in them. His grin never leaving his teeth and his eyes locked on yours. “I’ll kill you.” He smirks and you stand up. Nope.  
“Not for now you won’t. you say pushing the chair back up from the floor but Sans being a jackass slides down on the floor. “Fine.” You mutter walking back to the other chair sitting down and scribble down a few more things. But where the hell did Papyrus go?


End file.
